The present invention relates to a light spot generating ornament which emits light axially through a light penetrable cord member, causing a plurality of light spots to be produced at the light penetrable cord member at different locations.
Regular Christmas tree light sets and decorative light strings are commonly comprised of a plurality of bulbs connected in series or parallel by conductors. When electrically connected, the bulbs are driven to flash subject to a predetermined order. Because these Christmas tree light sets and decorative light strings use a big number of bulbs, they are commonly expensive, and they consume much electricity when operated. Further, because these Christmas tree light sets and decorative light strings are generally used outdoors, the bulbs and the electric circuits tend to be damaged.